U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,717 discloses a wraparound carrier which is provided with special locking and retaining tabs and associated apertures whereby bottles of different sizes may be readily accommodated without effecting machine adjustments by simply reorienting the blank in its hopper so as to interchange the ends thereof. This particular arrangement is well suited for use in connection with groups of bottles which vary substantially in diameter.